junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli
Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli|ジャングルブック　少年モーグリ|Janguru Bukku Shōnen Mōguri}} is an anime adaption of Rudyard Kipling's original collection of stories, The Jungle Book. It aired in 1989, and consists of a total of 52 episodes. Music The Japanese opening and closing themes, "GET UP ~Aio Shinjite~" and "Chikyuu no ko (地球の子 lit. "Child of the Earth"), are sung by the Japanese vocalists Toshiya Igarashi and Hashimoto Shiori respectively. The English opening and closing themes, "Look Up" and "A Child is Learning", are both sung by the American vocalist Suzi Marsh.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=1722 Languages This is Japanese and English version of Mowgli: The New Adventures of The Jungle Book (Janguru Bukk Mowgli/Shonen Mowgli) *'English:' Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book *'German:' Mogli: Neue Abenteuer im Dschungelbuch die Serie *'French:' Le livre de la jungle *'Italian:' Mowgli: Il libro della giungla *'Spanish:' Mowgli: El libro de la selva *'Dutch:' Mowgli: Jungle Boek *'Norwegian:' Mowgli *'Portuguese:' O Livro da Selva *'Russian:' Книга джунглей: Маугли *'Polish:' Mowgli: Ksiega Dzungli *'Finnish:' Mowgli: Vidakkokirja *'Swedish:' Mowgli: Djungelboken *'Danish:' Junglebogen *'Arabic:' تى الأدغال The Japanese anime was dubbed into Hindi and broadcast as "Jungle Book" by DD National in India during the early 1990s. The Indian version featured original music by Vishal Bharadwaj (with words by noted lyricist Gulzar), which made it quite popular at that time. The Jungle Book: The New Adventures Of Mowgli DVD Episodes 1-17 *'1:' Mowgli is Born *'2:' The Adventure Continues *'3:' Mowgli Comes to the Jungle *'4:' Alexander’s Son *'5:' An Old Wolf’s Visit *'6:' A New Friend *'7:' Kichi is Alone *'8:' A Devil in Mind *'9:' More Important than the Law of the Jungle *'10:' Sorry, Baloo! *'11:' A Cold Fang *'12:' A Thief in the Village *'13:' Mowgli Goes Hunting *'14:' Return of the Brave *'15:' Chilly Woods *'16:' Mowgli’s Journey *'17:' A Trip of Adventure Characters *'Mowgli:' The main character of the series. He is still a baby when he becomes lost in the forest of Seeonee. Alexander adopt him as a son and raise him as a wolf. Mowgli appears to be somewhere between the ages of 7 and 10 during the course of the show, though the first episode shows him as a toddler. *'Alexander:' Mowgli's stepfather. Blue/black furred. He becomes leader of the wolf pack when Akela chooses to retire. He has a fight with Vermillion, despite not being willing to do so, Mowgli's father wolf sees a hunting fish and licking his face Mowgli, to determine the successor to Akela's leadership, in accordance with the Law of the Jungle. During a fire that grazes the forest, Alexander dies defending his pack from Shere Khan. *'Luri:' Alexander's wife/widow, Mowgli's stepmother and maternal mother to Akru and Sura. Beige furred. She later becomes the official new leader of the pack and the first female leader of the pack when Akela steps down from his position once again, after originally asking Mowgli to convince Vermillion if he'd accept the request of leading. She came up with the plan of getting an ex-member of the pack named Grizzle exiled from it again, this time along with his gang, without having to battle. *'Akru and Sura:'Sons of Alexander and Luri and Mowgli's adoptive brothers. Akru has brown and beige fur, while Sura's is blue and black, like his father. They are only cubs when Mowgli is first adopted by the wolf couple but are fully grown in subsequent episodes. They are both very close to Mowgli and stay that way throughout the series, even after they leave home and find mates. Akru has a tendency to be hot headed and does not always look before he leaps, whereas Sura tends to be calmer and more collective. *'Akela:' The leader of the pack, notably when Mowgli is first adopted into the pack and during most of Mowgli's younger days. He is very old but very knowledgeable, and is forced out of his retirement after Alexander died. *'Vermillion:' Lala's father and Alexander's great friend. He competes with Alexander to be the next leader of the pack, when his father, Akela, chooses to step down. He acquires a scar on his left eye afterwards. His fur is red in colour. It is later revealed that they had also fought previously to decide which one would marry Luri. He later moves away, apparently leaving his daughter behind, and becomes the leader of a pack of wolves in a rocky desert area. *'Shere Khan:' A tiger, who is the main antagonist of much of the series. Cruel and cunning, he violates many Laws of the Jungle, including eating humans and cows, and over-hunting. The injury on his leg is dealt by Alexander in a fight. *'Bagheera:' A black panther, and one of Mowgli's friends. He also serves as one of Mowgli's teachers, like Baloo, though he is more enthusiastic and has a gentler approach in some of his lessons. Bagheera spent part of his childhood in the care of an English family. *'Baloo:' A bear, and one of Mowgli's friends. He is Mowgli's main teacher of the Laws of the Jungle, and is stricter than Bagheera. He is seen as a de facto member of Mowgli's wolf pack. *'Kaa:' A python, and one of Mowgli's friends. He also serves as a teacher to Mowgli on a few occasions. *'Tabaqui:' Shere Khan's sidekick. Unlike the other versions of Jungle Book, he is a bungling jackal who never seems to get anything right. *'Bacchus:' A fat wolf who can never hunt properly. He is more fitted to babysitting the wolf cubs. He appears more often in the first half of the series, and is occasionally used for comic relief. *'Vargas:' An old wolf who was saved by Alexander from a pack of wild dogs. He steals food from the pack's storage in his first few appearances. *'Lala:' Vermillion's daughter and Akela's granddaughter. She has brilliant red fur, though slightly lighter than her father's. She acts like a tomboy early in the series, and refuses to accept Mowgli as a member of the pack. Later in the series, she grows to her teens and is revealed to be more fond of Mowgli. By the end of the series, she and Sura are the parents of two cubs. *'Kichi:' Mowgli's red panda friend. Her parents are killed by humans. Later in the series she lives together with Mowgli in his hut. In the English version, Kichi is referred to as a male. In the German version, Kichi is called Kiki. *'Linda:' An English girl who adopts a cub Bagheera and keeps as a pet. Bagheera tells Mowgli a story about her through flashback sequences. She has a love for not just any animal, but him especially it seems. She also seems to have a grand understanding of animals through some connection. When her father attempts to shoot Bagheera, Linda shields the panther and tries to help him escape by setting him free. When her father confronts her and Bagheera again, Linda makes another attempt to protect him by shielding him and blocking the gunfire. She is shot; her exact fate is unknown. *'Linda's Father:' A game hunter who is determined to claim Bagheera as his prize and constantly stops at nothing to get him. But after several attempts, they're always thwarted by his daughter,who incessantly interferes with his goal, until she is hit by the gunshots. *'Bougi/Anwar:' Meshua/Jumeirah's maternal grandfather and Mari's father who Mowgli meets before meeting his granddaughter, daughter and son-in-law. He meets Mowgli when he comes across a trap/hole in which Mowgli fell. Mowgli isn't sure whether he can trust him at first because of all the stories and reputation about humans, and their history with animals, but comes to accepting Bougi's offer to help when he heals him and gives him food. He turns out to be genuinely kind-hearted. Bougi is later slashed in the back by Shere Khan, defending Mowgli and Meshua from the tiger but eventually recovers and survives. Bougi's name in the English adaptation is Anwar. *'Mari/Meshua:' Meshua/Jumeirah's mother, Bougi/Anwar's daughter and Nil/ Sanjay's wife. When the family first meet Mowgli, Mari mistakes Mowgli for her son, but despite the fact that it's not really him, she still treats him as if he were one of her own and he grows on her instantly. She comes to love Mowgli so much so that she desperately wishes and prefers that he not take on Shere Khan. Ironically, her name is changed to Meshua (which was Jumeirah's original name in the Japanese variant) for the English dub. *'Nil/Sanjay:' Meshua/Jumeirah's father, Mari/Meshua's husband and Bougi/Anwar's son-in-law. Like the other family members, he eats up Mowgli right away. When the family is kidnapped, Mowgli rescues them and helps them escape, one way of which is by saving them from the other villagers and he has his animal friends guide them to another town when the animals destroy the residents' homes. Later, in the middle of their trek, Nil succumbs to pneumonia. Nil is renamed Sanjay in the English translation. *'Meshua/Jumeirah:' A girl to whom Mowgli takes a liking late in the series. She has a pet mongoose named Rikki Tikki, in honour of Rikki Tikki Tavi in one of the short stories in The Jungle Book. Her grandfather originally found Mowgli when the boy was on his own from his wolf pack, saying the boy reminded him of his grandson. Though Mowgli chooses to remain in the jungle at this time, he does meet his human friend later, along with Meshua. Meshua's family later adopt Mowgli into their family as their new son, since their other son had died.Her name is Jumeirah in the English version. *'Chill:' A falcon who served as the messenger for Akela's pack and Hati, the great elephant. *'Hati/Hathi:' The great elephant, who serves as the ruler of the whole forest of Seeonee. *'Sandah/Thunder:' A young male wolf from Vermillion's pack. He is blue-black in colour. Sandah hates the humans after they killed his sister, and resents Mowgli for being a human. He eventually comes to terms with him, and even though he leaves with Vermillion and his pack, he and Mowgli appear to share a close camaraderie. Sandah seems to be a lieutenant, or beta wolf, to Vermillion. *'Grizzle/Bunto:' A wolf with beige (or grey, even lavender-grey in some scenes) fur and a dark brown blotch around his left eye, a baddie and former member of Akela's pack. He has the distinction of being the only wolf in the series with any markings on his face and is also missing his left ear (or most of his left ear). He got kicked out years ago for not abiding by the law of the jungle, which has since made him bitter as a result, and turned to the dark side after meeting Shere Khan, who put him up to getting revenge for his banishment. Grizzle was the leader of a gang and accompanied by three other lupines, who were also his henchmen. Later, after a battle with Mowgli's friends and some of the other wolves, Grizzle is slain by Mowgli, who stabs him in the jugular with a stone-knife. Bunto is Grizzle's name in the German version, but it's uncertain whether that's his original name in the Japanese version also. *'Sargah:' A grey and white (or dark blue and light blue in some scenes, the lighter shade of fur ranging from his muzzle to his belly) wolf and one of Grizzle's henchmen. He aspires and hopes to become the next, and new, leader of the gang after Grizzle someday. He, Grizzle and the other two, gang wolves conspire and want to overthrow Akela so that they can take over the pack. Sargah is always effortlessly impressed and very gullible so it doesn't take much to convince him of something, and because of this, he isn't the brightest to catch on to what's really up right away. Plus his son, Kim, is just as naive as himself. As a result, Grizzle takes advantage of this and just strings him along like a marionette. Sargah and the other lupines in the gang often squabble with one another. *'Kim:' A dark grey and beige wolf, and Sargah's son. Evidently a true chip off the old block, he gets his gullibility from his father and they share the same naivete, and this becomes proof positive when Lala gives him information on the status or condition of Akela's vulnerability, due to the wolf elder's supposedly ailing health (at least at the time). This is part of Luri's plan to get Grizzle and his gang into a battle. Kim is too busy being head over heals captivated by and infatuated with Lala, and because of this he lets that cloud his better judgment. Kim then informs his father and the other gang wolves, and Sargah sees Lala about this as he receives the same info from her. Sargah and the three other wolves then begin their plans to execute Akela's downfall. *'Louis:' A monkey largely covered with white fur (except for his face, hands and feet), the leader of the other monkeys and the principal lackey/tipster to Shere Khan. Louis and the other monkeys constantly wreak havoc in the jungle and heckle the denizens. He and the other monkeys formed a link and carried Mowgli across the jungle to a temple, where the boy learns about it having once been occupied by humans and how they showed their negative side, and qualities, when it came to greed for treasure, as they searched for it in the edifice. *'Dusty & Jocko:' Two mostly white monkeys (one female, the other male) who, along with several, other monkeys, harass Mowgli and demolish his hut under the order of Shere Khan. They are eventually caught and confronted by Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa, who warn them to put an end to that and turn down any other instructions Shere Khan may give them. *'Maki:' An orange, female wolf and Akru's mate. Maki is a great singer and, at one point, she's seen giving singing lessons to Akru. She is a minor character and appears late in the series. *'Buldio:' A man from the village and another baddie in the series who always tells tall tales about his encounters with the jungle animals. After one story involving the tiger Shere Khan that he tells the other villagers, Mowgli begs to differ and refutes it when he sets out, and attempts to have the final showdown with Shere Khan. After Mowgli slays Shere Khan and returns to the village with the tiger skin, Buldio convinces the other villagers that Mowgli is a sorcerer. Especially after Buldio and some other men, and boys, observe his ability to call his animal friends seemingly through the will of magic and they turn against Mowgli (except for his newfound, adoptive, human family). Later, when the village is attacked by the animals, Buldio tries so shoot Bagheera, Sura and Akru. Mowgli then grabs Buldio's rifle. Buldio pleads: "Please don't hurt me!" Mowgli then breaks the rifle scaring Buldio out of the jungle forever. Afterwards, Buldio and another man named Riswan search for Mowgli and attempt to catch him so they can exploit him. *'Abdullah:' A villager who bands with Buldio, Riswan and several others to hunt down the jungle animals. Later, they kidnap Mowgli's adoptive, human family and take siege of the village. Abdullah was last seen fleeing from the village when the animals came and destroyed the villagers' homes. *''Riswan/Gallo: Buldio's friend and another man from the village who'd later cross paths with Mowgli the second time. He convinces Mowgli to let bygones be bygones for what he tried to pull on him earlier and invite him to have some food and a drink, without any'need to heed''' cautious suspicion. But it turns out to be a trick, as Riswan laced Mowgli's drink with sleeping powder and Riswan, 'and two other men plan to sell Mowgli to a circus. His name is Gallo in the German version, but it's uncertain whether it's the same in the Japanese version as well. Gallery Alexander (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Luri.jpg Mowgli (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Akru and Sura.jpg Akela (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).png Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Kaa (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Hathi (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Chil (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Vermillion (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mowgli's Biological Parents.png Shere Khan (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Tabaqui (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Bandar-Log (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Buldeo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Baby Mowgli.png Baby Mowgli Sleeping.png Baby Mowgli Fell Out.jpg Kaa and Baby Mowgli.png Baloo and Baby Mowgli.png Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Baby Mowgli Sleeping on Baloo.png Mowgli, Akru and Sura Feeding.jpg|"Look, he's feeding." "Just like our own cubs are." Alexander, Luri, Mowgli, Akru and Sura.jpg Akela's Discussion.jpg Mowgli on a Branch.jpg|"You can't beat me at tree climbing." Alexander Protects his Family.png|"That sounds like Shere Khan." "Get the cubs inside the lair, Luri." Alexander vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli Catching a Bird.png Mowgli Swinging on a Vine.gif Mowgli, Bagheera, Baloo and Kaa.png Mowgli choking Lala.jpg Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Bagheera.jpg|"That's right and I won't let her call me a man-cub anymore." Akela, Mowgli and Lala.jpg Shere Khan Corners Lala.png Akru and Sura licking Mowgli.JPG Mowgli Carving his Fang.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Bagheera.png Akru and Sura Laughing.jpg Vermillion's Scar.png Akru.jpg|"You've no right to say that!" Luri, Akru, Sura and Lala.jpg Shere Khan Tracking.jpg Mowgli and Alexander.jpg Alexander and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Mother and Son.jpg Shere Khan and Monkeys.jpg Bagheera helping Mowgli.jpg Mowgli hugs Baloo.jpg Alexander Snarling.jpg|Alexander snarled at the wild dogs to back off. Alexander and Vargas.jpg Vargas.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera.jpg Akru, Sura and Luri.jpg Lala Howling.jpg Akru and Sura defending Mowgli.jpg Mowgli, Luri and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Kaa and Hathi.jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Lala.jpg Akela and Lala.jpg Mowgli and Luri.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera vs. Shere Khan and Jackals.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Lala.jpg Mowgli, Kichi and Bagheera.jpg Jumeirah.jpg Mowgli and Jumeirah.jpg Mowgli, Luri, Akru and Sura Sleeping.jpg Mowgli and Kaa.jpg Mowgli vs. Shere Khan.jpg Akru and Maki.jpg Mowgli Watching the Clouds.jpg Bagheera Relaxing.jpg Mowgli and Bagheera Laying in the Meadow.jpg Mowgli, Akru and Sura.jpg Baloo and Bagheera (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli).jpg Akela Fighting the Hyenas.jpg Mowgli, Bagheera and Kaa.jpg Luri, Mowgli, Akru, Sura and Lala.jpeg Mowgli, Kaa, Kichi, Baloo and Bagheera.jpg Mowgli, Luri, Akru and Sura.jpg Akru, Sura and Lala.jpg Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli Promo Shot.jpg Luri Bathing Mowgli.jpg|An alternate scene from episode 2 Notes External links * Fan site (German language) **Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli Anime Episodes (English Dub) On Veoh **Janguru Bukku shonen Moguri (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) on IMDB Category:TV shows